La palabra correcta
by Carupin
Summary: Akane, luego de un apasionado encuentro con quién se supone no debió se siente usada. Por más que quisiera dejar de ver al sujeto en cuestion no hay forma que se pueda desligar de aquel pedante hombre llamado Ranma.
1. La extraña situación

**La palabra correcta**

_Mi primera historia de Ranma. Amo esta seríe. Espero que a los fieles seguidores de éste Anime les agrade lo que he escrito._

* * *

¿Copular?  
¿Él había llamado a lo que había pasado "copular"?  
Pudo haberlo llamado de muchas maneras, "tener sexo" "arrebato de hormonas sobreestimuladas" "relaciones sexuales" "echarse un polvo" lo que fuera… pero ¿copular? ¿Qué somos? ¿Animales?  
Recordé sus palabras exactas y no podía entender como fue que terminé en la cama con un sujeto que se refería a intimar con una persona como "copular".

Me encontraba en el momento y lugar equivocado, siendo quien soy… no es algo para nada anormal.  
Nunca había imaginado que reaccionaria así ante una estimulación visual.  
Pero no pude evitar excitarme ante lo que veía.  
Él nunca me fue indiferente a decir verdad, siempre lo encontré atractivo… un buen prospecto de hombre. Pero era su carácter insufrible el que me hizo obviar siempre su presencia. Era un pedante de primera clase, Ranma Saotome, el primo de mi amiga de toda la vida, Yuka.

No puedo decir que él ha sido desagradable conmigo, siempre había sido cordial, como se le trata a un desconocido, pero yo veía en su manera de mirar y de tratar a los demás su altanería y el convencimiento de su superioridad. Si miraba la pared, muchas preguntas se respondían por si solas y podía darme cuenta de por qué era así: un montón de diplomas decoraban casi por completo una pared con sus méritos académicos y deportivos. El típico ganador que sabe que lo es.  
Aunque nunca pregunté por qué vivía con la familia de Yuka. No era mi problema… aunque no dejaba de intrigarme todo de él.

A veces pasaba mucho tiempo sin que nos viéramos, ya que ahora yo estaba en la universidad y ella también, y no quedaba cerca de donde veníamos... sólo viajaba cada cierto tiempo.  
Aunque mi relación con Yuka, aún con la distancia, nunca dejó de ser lo que era cuando estudiábamos juntas, y cada vez que volvíamos tratábamos de hacerlo en el mismo periodo para estar juntas.

Habíamos quedado de juntarnos este fin de semana, pero ella no pudo finalmente viajar. Pero eso no impediría que yo fuese a saludar a sus padres. Los quería tanto y no podía negar que aunque al principio ese aire de familiaridad me perturbaba, con el tiempo ya me parecía de lo más normal sus atenciones conmigo.

A simple vista parecía no haber nadie, pero yo sabía que podía entrar por la puerta de atrás, que siempre dejaban abierta. Los esperaría para saludarlos y me iría porque no podría volver después, mi padre estaba más demandante de mi presencia luego de que me marchara de la casa.  
No sé por qué entré tan silenciosamente, me dirigía a la habitación de Yuka pero al escuchar unos ruidos sugerentes en el salón, me detuve y me desvié.  
¡Que vergüenza! Quizás si tenía suerte sólo serían el hermano de Yuka y su novia… no sería la primera vez que oía ese particular sonido proveniente de ellos.  
¿Pero si eran los padres de Yuka? ¡No sabría donde meterme! Para mi los padres se reproducen a través de esporas o por fisión binaria…lo que fuera que no trajera a mi mente esa imagen. Una de las cosas que nunca podría superar sería ver a mis padres o a los de mi amiga teniendo sexo.  
No obstante la curiosidad me picaba, sólo vería quienes aprovechaban tan bien su tiempo y me iría tan silente como había llegado.

Y lo que vi me dejó atónita; era Ranma. Pero no estaba con nadie. Estaba solo, viendo pornografía y estimulándose. Autoestimulándose. Y yo sin poder quitar mí vista de su mano y ese rítmico movimiento, casi hipnótico...  
La imagen quedó para siempre en mi retina, él estaba tan concentrado… se le veía perfecto y lejano.  
Me excité al instante.  
Quise irme, no podría imaginar su reacción si me viera invadiendo su momento de privacidad. Pero mis deseos y mi capacidad de llevarlos a cabo distaban de lo que yo realmente podía hacer.  
Quise imitarlo, quise tocarme ahí mismo. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo, era una urgencia apremiante, aunque no tanto como ver a Ranma tocándose. Si lo hacía se mancharía ese recuerdo con imágenes y sensaciones difusas. Así que lo sopesé y lo mejor era enfocarme y recordar el momento que después me servirían para infinitas sesiones de onanismo…

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, los pantalones desabrochados, y su masculinidad en la mano, frotándose. Vi como con su pulgar se acariciaba suavemente en lo que parecía ser su lugar más sensible y no pude evitar desear estar más cerca…tocar su textura…Los sonidos provenientes del televisor no me ayudaban, estaba tan excitada que era más que seguro que tendría que llegar a bañarme. Y a cambiarme la ropa interior…

No eso no estaba bien y ya debía irme. Aunque me arrepintiera para siempre no ver su cara contorsionada por el placer, que debía estar muy cerca porque cada vez iba más rápido, aparentemente necesitando que fuera más fuerte y duro el ritmo…. Conocía esa necesidad. Y él ya estaba por llegar al relajo absoluto. Y tenía que irme antes de que notara mi presencia…

Debí imaginar que no pasaría desapercibida. Yo nunca pasaba inadvertida, por lo torpe que era. Ya estaba siendo extraño que al entrar no me tropezara… y no hice más que pensarlo y ocurrió…tropecé.  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y yo que pensé que ya no podía estar más sonrojada y avergonzada…  
Él por la sorpresa, imagino, ni siquiera se había tapado. E incluso su erección antes enorme, ya no existía. De seguro casi lo maté del susto.

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Me preguntó casi sin voz, yo sentía su irritación, casi podía tocarla…  
—_Sólo vine a ver a los padres de Yuka…_- le respondí, tratando de apartar la vista de su entrepierna.  
—_¡Ya viste que no están!-_ me respondió molesto y no me gusto en lo absoluto el tono de su voz. Yo seguía viendo como se arreglaba y se abrochaba los pantalones con rapidez.  
—_Si, ya "_lo_" vi. Ahora si me permites… me voy._ – Traté de que no sonara como lo hizo pero ya lo había dicho.  
_—Tendo…_  
_—Akane._  
_—Tendo. Lo que viste…  
_—_¿Qué? Yo no vi nada…_ - Traté de mirarlo a los ojos pero no podía, y mi sonrojo no disminuía. Y la mentira era evidente

En el fondo aún se escuchaban los gemidos de aquella mujer de cabello castaño que parecía estar en pleno apogeo. ¡Qué envidia! Aunque traté de concentrarme en eso.  
Al levantar la vista no pude evitar mirar como llegaba al clímax por el rabillo del ojo.  
La situación era como mínimo, incomoda. Quería irme luego pero no sabía como abandonar la casa sin tener que mencionar el tema, esperé a que él dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Pero eso nunca pasó y los gemidos de la castaña no cesaban…

_—Yuka tenía razón, eres la peor mentirosa de todas_  
—_No es algo de lo que me avergüence_ – Mentira. Siempre lamenté no poder mentir como lo hace el resto de los mortales… es una habilidad que debería ser innata en todo ser humano…  
_—Sigues mintiendo._  
_—Ya. Ahora si me largo… no estoy muy cómoda. ¿Podrías decirle a la señora Nodoka que vine a saludarla?_  
_—¿Por qué no la esperas y le dices tu misma?_  
_—Porque parece que alguien necesita terminar con lo que empezó. O tendrá peor humor del que ya tiene usualmente._- Le dije de pronto sientiendome un poco más valiente de lo normal.  
—_¿Qué dijiste?  
—Nada. Me voy_  
_—No. Tú no vas a ningún lado. Repite lo que dijiste.-_ Me dijo muy autoritario.  
—_No hay que ser un experto para saber que cuando no se tiene un orgasmo habiendo estado a punto de tenerlo, la energía acumulada debe ser liberada. A mi particularmente me deja de muy mal humor no poder acabar es… frustrante_ - ¿pero qué? ¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡Y a quién!  
_—Pareces saber de eso ¿no? ¿Tienes mucha experiencia?_  
_—No es algo que a ti te importe_  
_—No, ciertamente pero… tal vez…_  
_—¿Qué? No tengo tiempo. Me tengo que ir._  
_—Ya te dije que no te irás. Necesito algo de ti.  
—_¿Qué? ¿Crees que le diré a alguien de esto? No te preocupes ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para querer revivirlo voluntariamente y encima contárselo a alguien. No te preocupes.  
_—¿Te excita?_  
_—¿Qué?_  
_—¿Te excita la pornografía?_  
_—No._  
_—Vaya... Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes despegar los ojos de la pantalla? La mujer esa está buena. Eres lesbiana ¿no? Tenemos gustos en común._  
_—¡Yo no soy lesbiana!_  
_—¿Entonces es sólo curiosidad? ¿O quieres que te hagan sentir como a ella?_  
_—¡Ah! ¡Ya déjame en paz! Esto se está saliendo de los límites._  
_—No. Ya te dije que me tienes que ayudar._  
_—¿Ayudar? ¿A qué?_  
_—Ayudarme a terminar lo que tu interrumpiste._

No alcancé a responderle cuando él se me abalanzó, no tuve el tiempo para tratar de impedirlo y aunque lo hubiese tenido, con mis reflejos de persona muerta no habría podido evitarlo.  
El pedante Ranma Saotome me estaba avasallando, y yo estaba tratando de hacer de todo para impedirlo.  
No quería que fuese de esa forma, esa manera brusca me molestaba y se lo hice notar, pero él era demasiado fuerte y no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra esa masa de músculos.  
Mientras trataba de impedirlo pude sentir su dureza en mi pierna y me excité nuevamente, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Esa fue mi decisión hasta que sentí como él me desabrochaba los jeans e inmiscuía su mano en mi entrepierna y como si hubiese apretado un switch, dejé de moverme y él aprovechó para llevarme al sofá donde él había estado acostado antes.  
Totalmente desprovista de mi voluntad.

No quería que sucediera así, esa era la verdad, pero cuando él me tocó yo dejé de luchar, porque ya había notado que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer en su contra. Era un sentimiento tan ambiguo, quería y no.

Sentía que si cedía a mis impulsos estaba traicionando a esa familia que me había acogido como parte de la suya, y a mi misma por sobretodo. Pero fue mi cuerpo el que decidió por mi ya que no pude evitar gemir cuando el por fin dio con el lugar correcto, sentía sus dedos en mi, sin dejar de moverse en ese momento sólo me dediqué a sentir. Él me besaba y trataba de ir más fuerte y más rápido. Ya. Había cedido, pero no a sus besos, eso absurdamente era ya más personal para mi. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

_—¡Mírame!_ _¡De esa forma siento que te estuviera violando! ¡Tendo!_

Pero yo no respondí.

Entonces ya no lo sentí más. Él se detuvo y yo anhelé de nuevo el contacto de sus dedos en mi. Se levantó del sofá, detuvo la película, sacó el DVD y antes de marcharse me dijo:

_—Le diré a Nodoka que estuviste aquí._

¿Qué había pasado?  
No entendí ¿Por qué se había tenido que detener justo en ese segundo? ¡Había estado a punto de acabar y me sentía frustradísima!  
Me levanté y quise preguntarle que quién se creía para hacer lo que había hecho conmigo y encima abandonarme de esa manera (pero esa parte no se la diría…)

Me arreglé lo mejor posible, pero los niveles de furia que tenia en esos momentos eran insospechados. Necesitaba una explicación. Aunque la verdad no me sentía tan valiente como para ir a pedirla, pero si no lo hacia ahora no lo iba a hacer nunca.  
La frustración que sentía seria el catalizador para mi "ataque de valentía"

Fui a su habitación y sin tocar abrí la puerta.  
Y lo encontré ahí, sólo en ropa interior mirando hacia el techo en un gesto casi nostálgico.  
Al percatarse de mi presencia me miró y luego volvió a mirar el techo.

_—¿No tienes nada que decirme?_  
_—Ya te dije que le diré a Nodoka que estuviste aquí._  
_—No me refería a eso._  
_—Ah… Tendo, te rogaría que te fueras…_  
_—¿Por qué te molesta mi presencia ahora? Hace un rato en el sofá no parecía molestarte tanto…_  
_—Por favor, no repitas eso de nuevo._  
_—¿Ahora no quieres oír?_  
_—Necesito que me perdones. Por favor, Tendo._  
_—No._  
_—Está bien. Me lo merezco… casi… termino abusando de ti… no podré volver a mirarte a la cara… hazlo fácil y vete, por favor._  
_—No._  
_—¿No, qué?_  
_—No me digas Tendo. Es Akane._

Y sin poder contenerme más fui a su cama y lo besé.

Al sentir su lengua en mi labio inferior abrí mi boca al instante, no tenia tiempo que perder, quería saber como besaba ese enigmático personaje que aunque casi toda de mi vida ha sido parte de mi entorno, por primera vez dejaba de ser un misterio. Él era un ser humano como todos los demás. Con necesidades físicas. Justo como las mías. Apremiantes.

Sin esperar a que el me desvistiera me levanté de la cama y me quedé sólo con ropa interior, para estar igual que él y sin querer esperar más metí mi mano en su ropa interior y lo sentí suave, duro, pero el tacto no le hacia justicia a la visión, él me ayudó a quitárselos y se lo agradecí. Yo no sabía que me excitara tanto la visión del aparato reproductor masculino. Lo único que quería era saber cómo se sentiría...  
No estaba con paciencia para juegos preliminares, la verdad ya estaba harta de ellos, hay momentos y momentos y este era uno de esos en que sabes lo que quieres y lo quieres al instante.

Noté como ahora yo ya no tenia nada de ropa. Justo como él. Y me encantó. Nunca antes había estado desnuda frente a un hombre a plena luz del día.  
Tienen que haber sido las endorfinas las que me hicieron sentir segura y poderosa.

Abrí mis piernas y me senté sobre él, y lo sentí, como el contacto hizo que quisiera tenerlo de una buena vez completo dentro de mi, y él lo percibió. Al hacerlo supe que había sido una mala decisión. Me dolió, fue casi punzante y no pude moverme por lo que creo, fue un minuto completo. O tal vez fue menos… eso me pareció.  
Vi la cara de interrogación de Ranma. No entendía que había pasado, yo sólo pude sonreírle y volver a besarlo. Él no me cuestionó y me respondió a la vez que me dejaba a mi recostada y él se posicionaba arriba.  
El vaivén comenzó a ser constante y si antes me había gustado sentir sus dedos en mi, el tener su intimidad dentro, me hizo sentir de una manera maravillosa, aunque si su lengua pasaba por mis pechos no me iba a molestar…

Después cambió de posición y me puso de lado y él detrás de mí, me gustó esa posición, y cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor de nuevo sentí sus dedos tocándome pero ahora también me penetraba.  
Era algo difícil de hacer así que lo persuadí de que no lo hiciera, con tenerlo dentro de mi me sentía completa.

Quise tenerlo de nuevo de frente, para mirarlo y sentir el roce directamente en mi zona más sensible y lo pedí, él aceptó y nuevamente estábamos de frente y lo sentí llegar, sentí su orgasmo en mi interior y si bien no tuve un orgasmo junto a él, mentalmente me regocije. Si hubiese tenido un orgasmo en ese instante habría sido la experiencia más inolvidable de mi vida.

Él se percató de que yo no había llegado con él y creo que se avergonzó por haberse dejado ir, pero yo no estaba molesta. Aún sentía deseos de desatar toda esa energía, estaba pendiente. Pero no por mucho porque él rápidamente bajó y yo sin siquiera poder impedirlo –Aunque realmente no sé si hubiese podido- sentí su húmeda lengua en . La sensación fue sublime, su lengua porosa, húmeda y poderosa recorriendo de arriba abajo mi intimidad… me sentí timida de pronto pero eso no duró mucho tiempo.  
Antes estaba muy húmeda, pero después de eso yo sentía como me humedecía más y más hasta que ya no me importo nada y gemí como una posesa, rogándole que no se detuviera. Petición que fue oída… porque después de que mis piernas empezaran a inquietarse… ya no sentí nada más que una completa plenitud y un descanso maravilloso.

Comencé a despertar, estaba en una habitación que no era la mía y había alguien a mi lado. Ranma.  
Me sonrió y me besó cuando en medio del beso escuchamos algo que nos dejó de una pieza.

_—¿Akane? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Akane?_

Era Nodoka en el piso de abajo. Había olvidado que mi automóvil estaba afuera.  
Y yo desnuda en la habitación de su sobrino, después de una confusa pero fogosa sesión de sexo…

**Continuará**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un review sería mucho pedir? jajaja_**  
**_Qué tengan un buen día y gracias por su tiempo._**


	2. El repentino reencuentro

**Capítulo II**

* * *

… Escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban y a su vez como mi corazón latía más rápido. Sin saber por qué cerré mis ojos y esperé a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Sólo oí como Ranma se mofó.

Nodoka golpeó suavemente la puerta y habló a través de ella.

—Ranma el auto de Akane está estacionado afuera… ¿La has visto?

—¿Akane? No, no la he visto.

—Qué extraño… ¿Dónde habrá ido esa niña? ¡Akane!

Finalmente oí como los pasos que en un principio se acercaban, se alejaban… y puede respirar más tranquila. De soslayo miré alrededor para encontrar mi ropa y aunque pude encontrar todo rápidamente, mi sostén no se veía.

—Eres tan absurda… ¿Pensabas que cerrando los ojos te harías invisible y no te vería Nodoka?

Aunque tenía razón, su desagradable tono de voz hacía el comentario irritante.

—Ve al baño, es demasiado obvio que acabas de copular. Y te están buscando.

Después de pasearse desnudo sin un mísero ápice de vergüenza, se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y salió de la habitación dejándome sola y anonadada.  
¿Copular? Está bien. No esperaba un cuento de hadas como que él se enamorara de mi, ni tampoco quería algo cursi como eso… pero tampoco pensaba que él podía ser tan despectivo. Me sentí mal y sólo deseé irme de ahí.

Me arreglé lo más que pude pero sentía que todos se darían cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero por más que me quisiera marcharme pronto, debía ver a Nodoka, que me estaba llamando insistentemente por el celular. Decidí que lo mejor sería sorprenderla apareciendo detrás de ella, asustándola.

—Akane, niña ¡me asustaste!

—Fue planeado desde un principio.

—Te he estado buscando. ¿Cómo te ido? Es una lástima que Yuka no haya podido llegar… ella quería verte.

—Si, lo sé. Yo no podré volver hasta por lo menos cuatro meses… Hasta entonces será…

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

—Es el último semestre y la verdad he tenido una baja en mis notas y debo repuntar ¡No le diga a mi padre!

—Está bien niña. Debes encargarte de eso. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Genma llegará tarde así que sólo seremos Ranma y yo…

—¡No! Es decir… No… no puedo, mi padre me espera.

—Entiendo, te deben echar de menos…

—Si… ya me tengo que ir.

—Ah, qué lástima… pero está bien. Cuídate. Espero verte pronto.

—Gracias. Cuídese usted también.

—Espero que la próxima visita sea más larga.

—Sí, eso espero yo también…

Al fin logré salir de esa casa y apenas entré a mi auto, en realidad el de mi padre, solté el aliento que tenía contenido. Tanto así que exhalé hasta el aire residual, lo que me hizo toser. Di vuelta la llave y arranqué, alejándome de ese lugar tanto como lo deseaba.

Cuando ya estuve a una distancia prudente estacioné y me detuve, golpeé fuertemente mi frente contra el volante, me saldría un moretón de seguro… pero ése era el último de mis problemas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y con quién? Rayos… yo sabía que me gustaba pero mi atracción por él, pensé, era como la que se tiene por el hermano mayor de una amiga, o el chico de una clase mayor que jamás repararía en uno. Pero había ocurrido. Si bien no soy ilusa no esperaba nada de él, lo tenía claro. Pero aún así pudo ser menos evidente el que me había usado para su satisfacción, después de todo… nos íbamos a seguir viendo aún en contra de nuestra voluntad. Aunque no podía echarle toda la culpa a él…

No tenía ánimos de llegar a casa, mi padre, aunque muy despistado, estaba muy atento a mí cuando llegaba y no deseaba estar cerca de nadie en ese momento… Yuka, ¡cuán mal me caes en este preciso momento! Si tan sólo hubiese llegado, como habíamos planeado desde un principio, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Horas más tardes, y en contra de lo que quería, me encontré a mi misma atravesando el umbral de la puerta. Me apresuré en llegar raudamente a mi habitación. Objetivo que casi cumplo, de no ser porque mi padre, de la nada, apareció justo frente a mí.

—¡Akane! ¿Por qué vienes tan silenciosa? ¿Chocaste nuevamente el auto?

—¡Ese fue un accidente! No fue mi culpa. Te pagaron por los daños, ¿no?

—Si está bien. Era una broma. ¿Cómo estaban todos allá?

—Sin novedades. Estoy cansada… si me disculpas creo que me iré a dormir.

Sin ánimo de escuchar réplicas, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y oí a mi padre sollozar diciendo que no sabía que había hecho tan mal para tener una hija tan descariñada y desatenta, y si lo conocía tan bien como creía, seguro ríos de lágrimas surcaban su cara… mi padre es sumamente emocional. Pero se le pasa rápido.

Mi padre comenzó a ser así luego de que mi madre muriera, cuando yo era niña. Mis hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki, ya no viven aquí, bueno Kasumi no, porque se casó, pero Nabiki está en el último año de su carrera y no suele venir muy seguido, así que mi padre suele hacer esa clase de berrinches conmigo. Yo sabía que era manipulación, así que en apariencia no lo tomaba en cuenta, aunque muy dentro de mí, de todas formas conseguía hacerme sentir mal. Pero nunca se lo haría notar porque ahí no se detendría jamás.

Cuando no escuché más ruidos alrededor, fui a tomar un baño.  
Me miré al espejo, y efectivamente tal como había supuesto, tenía la frente roja con el golpe que me di en el volante. Me desvestí y sin pensarlo mucho me metí al agua y me di cuenta cuanto necesitaba realmente eso en ese momento. Fue lo mejor del día.  
Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a recordar los sucesos del día y hubo algo que me llamó particularmente la atención… ¿Por qué me había dolido? Esa no había sido mi primera vez, pero fue como si lo hubiese sido. No le di más vueltas al asunto, pero sí que fue extraño. Decidí que no pensaría más en lo que había acontecido. Ranma no era alguien de quien debía preocuparme, sólo ignoraría su presencia tal como hacía antes de todo esto y una vez que me fuera, antes de volver a verlo, pasaría bastante tiempo. Así que con ese pensamiento terminé mi baño y me fui a acostar. Mañana sería mi último día en casa y Kasumi vendría a vernos a papá y a mí, así que quería descansar.

Volver a estar con mi amorosa y tranquila hermana mayor y probar su comida fue como regresar a esos tiempos donde todo era más fácil. Me sentí reconfortada. Ella tenía ese efecto.

A la mañana siguiente debía marcharme. Al contarle a mi padre que volvería dentro de cuatro meses, como era de suponer, lloró torrentes de lágrimas. Pero Kasumi y su muy amable esposo, mi hicieron gestos de que ellos se encargarían de esa situación.

Me marché un tanto nostálgica, pero decidida.

* * *

En la universidad estaba ese chico, Shinnosuke, que tímidamente se me declaró y es bastante guapo, y yo sin tener motivo alguno, lo rechacé. Pero ahora que lo observaba jugar hockey me replanteé la situación ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? ¿Y a mí misma? Hasta ahora las dos únicas relaciones que he tenido, fueron con ese amigo de Yuka que me presentó y con Ryoga, que actualmente sigue siendo mi fiel amigo.

Los meses pasaron rápido y antes de darme cuenta pronto el semestre llegaría a su fin. Afortunadamente había logrado reforzar esas asignaturas que tenía un tanto endebles y fui capaz de conservar mi beca.

Mi relación con Shinnosuke estaba bien, era una relación si mayores sobresaltos. Ryoga, aunque se mostró celoso al principio, lo aceptó.

Shinnosuke me iría a dejar casa, después de todos pasaría mes y medio fuera y él se mostró realmente interesado en conocer a mi padre. Lo que no me parecía mal pero un poco. Y de todas formas su casa no estaba tan lejos de Nerima.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, Yuka llamó:

—¡Akane! ¿Dónde estás?

—En el autobús, estamos prontos a llegar.

—¿Estamos?

—Si, Shinnosuke y yo.

—¡No! ¿Lo trajiste contigo? ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada antes?

—Fue algo que se decidió en último minuto – Le sonreí a Shinnosuke y él me sonrió de vuelta.

—¡Voy a tu casa!

—No, no es necesario…

—¡Como que no! Ya estoy acá. Ranma me vino a dejar.

Ranma… hace tiempo que no oía ese nombre. Me puse nerviosa y simplemente le corté el teléfono.

A los pocos segundos de doblar la esquina que lleva a mi casa, reconocí el auto de Ranma… Shinnosuke estaba a mi lado, recordé y me sentí un poco menos inquieta.

Mi amiga se bajó y cerró la puerta del auto violentamente. Ranma siempre le reclamaba los portazos que solía dar, pero esta vez extrañamente no la reprendió, sólo aceleró y cuando pasó, fue un segundo, a lo más dos, que pasó por mi lado y puedo jurar que sus ojos me atravesaron en lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue sumamente agresiva su gélida mirada, poco tiempo escuché el sonido de unas ruedas rechinar.

Yuka hizo un gran alboroto, como siempre. Mi novio se encontraba un poco contrariado pero al poco tiempo se acostumbro. Una característica de él que me gustaría se pudiera adquirir.

Mi padre se mostró distante ante el hecho de que haya llegado con Shinnosuke pero cuando le aclaré que sólo me venía a dejar, me pareció que quedó más tranquilo. Los padres a veces son divertidos… vivo sola casi todo el año y le preocupa que se vaya a quedar una noche en casa… pero bueno… su casa, sus reglas.  
Me comentó que tenía un nuevo maestro en el Dojo, al que le pagaba poco pero que era realmente bueno. Mi padre… tan avaro y sus comentarios.

Horas más tarde, cuando Shinnosuke se fue y la madre de Yuka la vino a buscar (Yuka que por algún motivo desconocido aún no aprendía a conducir…) y me quedé sola, pensé un poco, solo un poco, en la mirada que Ranma me dirigió. Fue raro. Pero aunque me miró como si quisiera golpearme, no sentí nada. Ranma había sido lo que parecía en un principio que había sido, un recuerdo. Sonreí. Al menos ya podría ir a la casa de mi amiga de la forma que solía hacerlo antes sin preocuparme.

Eso creí. Por que cuando desperté, al día siguiente. Ranma estaba sentado con mi padre, desayunando y riéndose de no sé qué.

Desorientada me acerqué a ellos.

—¿Padre? – Pregunté un tanto temerosa.

—¿Hija? Ah, si… cierto. ¿Recuerdas el profesor nuevo del que te hablé? Él es, Ranma, Akane… ustedes ya se conocen.

—Buenos días Akane. Lindo pijama – me dijo distante y siguió hablando con mi padre como si yo no estuviera ahí.

En ese instante me fijé en mi pijama. Un modelo bastante infantil, cabe destacar. Me avergoncé.  
¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado a trabajar en mi casa?  
Estaba, como mínimo, contrariada.  
Lo más extraño era ver como mi padre lo trataba con tal familiaridad que cualquier pensaría que llevaba ahí años, no meses. Sin considerar lo reservado que en el fondo es mi padre.  
Aunque me perturbaba la idea no había mucho que pudiera averiguar sin levantar sospechas sobre mi repentino interés, no preguntaría.

Dormir hasta más tarde era reparador, los últimos habían sido en verdad agotadores y estar en casa, aún con Ranma dando vueltas por ahí, fue algo totalmente reparador. Yo sólo tenía cuidado en no pasearme por ahí en pijamas y en realidad evitarlo se me daba bastante fácil. Al menos eso creía.  
Estaba sentada frente al estanque, en realidad concentrada en mis pensamientos sin notar que alguien merodeaba por ahí, y no fue con intención alguna que ignoré que Ranma estaba a pocos metros de ahí, realmente no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que me habló.

—¿Ahora me ignoras?

—¿Qué? Ah, Ranma. Buenos días. – lo saludé con el respeto que es debido.

—¿Me evitas y además me ignoras? – me preguntó suspicaz.

—¿Evitarte? ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? – le respondí como si lo que dijera fuera una locura.

—No lo sé. Dime tú.

—No te evito, sólo no nos hemos encontrado. – le contesté tan natural como pude.

—Ah, qué casualidad…

En ese instante sonó mi celular, Shinnosuke llamaba muy oportunamente. Le hablé como si estuviese sola, y la llamada se hizo un poco más larga de lo que pensé, no obstante Ranma seguía ahí, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda y corté la llamada.

—Tu novio…

—Si… Shinnosuke.

—Ah…

—Bueno Ranma, qué tengas un buen día.

Me volteé para seguir mi camino cuando sin esperarlo Ranma puso su mano en mi hombro para detenerme, supuse; y acercó su boca a mi oído, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento y provocándome un calofrío, que no entiendo aún cómo hice para que no fuera percibido.

Cuando te acuestas con él ¿sientes lo mismo que sentiste cuando lo hiciste conmigo?

Me paralicé, yo no podía creer que me estuviera preguntando eso y fue aún más caótico. Cuando ni siquiera podía procesar lo anterior, en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera percibí estuvo frente a mí y me empujo contra la pared más cercana y me besó…

* * *

Mucha gracias a todas por sus Reviews. Me hacen feliz sus comentarios... por favor déjenme saber que opinan de la actualización.  
¡Saludos! Estaré atenta a sus mensajes de odio o de lo que Uds. estimen conveniente.


End file.
